Logan's Rose
by The Fresh Princess
Summary: When Zoey finds herself on the beach with Logan with a sparking romance is it real? Or is it just a dream? Please Read and Review


The sun was setting...or rising, I couldn't quite tell. The dorms and the classrooms of PCA were quiet, no movement at all. I spotted Logan standing alone on the beach gazing out at the sunrise, or sunset. It seemed as if we were the only two people left at the academy, that or there was some dance or something going on that we didn't know about. 

I looked down to see that I looked _fabulous, _judging how I was outfitted in Versace clothing. I was unaware of how I had come across such pricey clothes. I felt like I had come right out of a romance movie, or at least a soap opera. For some reason I felt drawn to Logan, his curly brown hair and sparkling eyes. It was like I couldn't resist. But maybe it was just because no one else was around. 

I began to walk toward him, the warm sand molded to my feet each time I took a step. I saw him slowly turn to me with his toothy smile, "Zoey!" 

I heard him call my name, but I still looked around, but that was pointless being that I was the only persone, let alone the only Zoey. 

"Logan," I replied and walked fasted toward him. 

He reached for my hand as a approached. He looked deep into my eyes, "Have you talked to Chase?" 

Confused, my smile dropped a little, "No. Why?" 

Logan merely smiled back at me, "Then I have time to tell you how I really feel." 

"How _do_ you feel, Logan?" I asked him as we started to walk along the beach, my Versace skirt blowing in the breeze. 

"I feel," Logan started. In the background a violin began to play. 

"Is that a violin?" I asked, Logan holding both my hands now. 

"You mean, Pierre? He just loves to play his violin," Logan replied. 

I let out sigh, "You were saying?" 

Logan paused for what was only a few seconds, but felt like an eternity, "Zoey, I love you," he said as he stumbled down on one knee and revealed a rose from behind his back, "will you go out with me?" 

Shocked, but pleasantly surprised, I took the rose and smelled it. There was a small tag on it, but I was too excited to read it. The rose smelled wonderful, Logan was wonderful, "Yes," I said as I watched Logan get up and embrace me in his arms. I felt his lips brush mine and I responded and put my arms around him in return. While we were getting into it I could faintly hear a beeping in the background, getting louder and louder by each second. 

I sat up and found myself in my bed. Shocked by my dream I looked around my bed to make sure I was alone and that I hadn't done anything stupid. I looked around and saw Nicole and Dana, as usual arguing. 

"That isn't my soda can it's _yours_ so _you _throw it away!" Nicole said pointing to the empty soda can left on the coffee table. 

"I wasn't the one on a soda spree last night, you throw it away!" Dana replied as she plopped on the couch. 

I raised my hand to try and stop it before it got out of control like every other time, "Guys, chill." 

They both looked up. 

"See now you woke Zoey, good job!" Nicole started. 

"It wasn't me it was your squealing!" Dana snapped back as she picked up a near by magazine and started to flip through it. 

"Guys! Was I on the beach with Logan last night?" I asked, itching to know the truth. Was Logan really in love with me and had become my new boyfriend or was it only a silly dream. 

"How should I know? Do I _look _like your mother or something?" Dana replied, not looking up from that magazine. 

Nicole shook her head, "Sorry, I was in the shower." 

I sighed, it had only been a dream. 

"Zoey, where did you get that rose?" Nicole asked pointing to the bright red rose that had been next to me on my pillow. 

Shocked I picked up the rose and saw a small tag just like in my dream, only this time I would actually read it. I quickly unfolded the piece of paper _To Zoey All my Love, Logan_. I turned in my bed and gazed out the window at the sunrise, I was sure the sun was rising this time. I looked back at my rose, unsure of exactly what had happened. But what I knew for sure is that I had different feelings for Logan. I reread the note and smiled as I sniffed the rose. The scent smelled just as wonderful as in what I once thought was a dream. Maybe that evening... or morning wasn't a dream after all. 


End file.
